Fleeting Moments
by Falke-ness
Summary: Kenshin x Kaoru: 50 themes and 50 sentences.


Here's a claim I did for the Live Journal's 1sentence community. At least, I –tried- to make them all grammatically correct; can't promise anything though. Hope you enjoy it!

**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin  
**Pairing:** Kenshin Himura x Kaoru Kamiya  
**Theme set:** Delta  
**Rating:** PG-13

#01 – Air

Her scent lingered in every breath he took; it filled his lungs, drifted through his mind-- his body--, never failing to intoxicate him regardless of her presence or lack there of.

#02 – Apples

Often ambling down cheeks to find the Adam of his neck, her lips had a habit of trailing off course; he delighted in her wanderings.

#03 – Beginning

The first time he saw her after Jinchuu, he couldn't help but think that despite all they had shared together, this was the very first time that he had the chance to actually SEE her.

#04 – Bugs

It never ceased to amuse him that the ever stubborn, heroic, and strong wife of his couldn't seem to hold her composure over the sight of a small little creature.

#05 – Coffee

The sight of her sleepy face in the mornings never failed to wake him up.

#06 – Dark

Sometimes, when the Battossai emerged, she believed that he was so far lost that if she tried to save him, she would be consumed in the abyss of madness.

#07 – Despair

Whenever she watched him wash his hands, a heavy iron would clench around her heart.

#08 – Doors

In her smile he knew that a new future awaited him and all he had to do to get it is step through the threshold of his own captivity.

#09 – Drink

When she drank sake, she often showed her weakness; when he drank sake, the only thing he could think of was that he admired her for being strong enough to show what he could not.

#10 – Duty

What he never told her was that he did not protect her out of pure obligation but out of pure adoration.

#11 – Earth

Their first kiss had sown a future that was inescapable.

#12 – End

Caressing the scar-less cheek, Himura cried, for she was happy to know that finally, her husband was at rest.

#13 – Fall

The day he left her within a grove of fireflies was the day that he tumbled from the pedestal in the eyes of many.

#14 – Fire

It was in his eyes that Kaoru discovered passion; it was in his touch that she burned.

#15 – Flexible

He was a former murderer; she abhorred bloodshed, but the moment their eyes landed on each other, they decided that the rules could bend—just a little bit.

#16 – Flying

His speed was often compared to flight, but he knew that the only way to truly reach the skies was by embracing the emotion presented to him in her eyes.

#17 – Food

Watching him train was a good enough meal for her.

#18 – Foot

When he said goodbye, the distance between them could be measured in one pace; however, to Kaoru, it felt like an entire chasm.

#19 – Grave

Within the embrace of the earth, they slept side by side.

#20 – Green

Kaoru could not help but be a little envious as she watched him pray before the epitaph.

#21 – Head

Kenshin grimaced as the object sailed through the air, victims of her merciless ranting; it was only when he barely dodged a cabbage thrown his way, did he decide that perhaps it would not be such a bad idea to shut her up, for it might even prove to be a treat.

#22 – Hollow

He had thought that no matter what, he would have a home to return to; alas, he had not thought that perhaps one could only take so many disappointments, so it was that when he stepped through the doors to be greeted with an empty room that he felt his heart similarly fly away.

#23 – Honor

Kenshin couldn't help but think how blessed he was to be able to slip that ring upon her finger.

#24 – Hope

In her eyes he found acceptance and in her care he found salvation, but it was in a simple hand upon his shoulder that he found the will to live.

#25 – Light

Whenever he was lost, caged, and confined within his own mind by a bloodlust that was all too ready to consume, it was her voice that acted as a beacon within the darkness and tamed the beast.

#26 – Lost

In Kenshin's absence, Sanosuke couldn't help but think that the little missy seemed slightly removed from the world.

#27 – Metal

His sword symbolized penance—his determination to wade through the tide of his sins, but no matter how hard he swung, no matter how much he trained, he could never seem to shake those accusing eyes that haunted him ever sense he had taken up his sword again.

#28 – New

He knew that she was nothing like Tomoe; in fact, she was quite the paradox; however, even that did not stop him from starting another family.

#29 – Old

Sometimes she wondered if she would forever stay within the shadows of the former wife.

#30 – Peace

Despite the fighting, the enemies, and the demands, he could always find a place of calm within her arms.

#31 – Poison

When the ring hit him, tumbling down onto the ground, he felt as if he had been stung, a venom flowing through his veins and slowly—painfully—eating his heart alive.

#32 – Pretty

Kaoru smiled over the sight of the flowers presented to her; Kenshin smiled over the sound of her sigh.

#33 – Rain

He grieved with the heavens as he stood before her grave; he stayed kneeling before her bed in hopes of forgiveness, (_"I should have gotten there sooner."_)

#34 – Regret

Despite the heartache he had caused her, Kaoru would forever berate herself for not having said yes when he presented her with that ring.

#35 – Roses

Kaoru was the embodiment of a bouquet: she smelt of jasmine, was as elegant as an orchid, as hopeful as a sunflower, and as her name states, in martial arts (and in his heart), she was a whirl of beauty and thorns.

#36 – Secret

Kaoru had a few quirks that she tried to keep secret: the biting of a thumb, the nervous comb of fingers through hair, and that odd avoidance of anything in fours, but what she never realized was the Kenshin simply never called her on it, for his own little quirk was watching her.

#37 – Snakes

Her arms crawled up his sides, slithering across his chest and enveloping him at the sound of his hiss.

#38 – Snow

Kaoru always loved to watch the first flakes fall upon the ground; Kenshin always made sure that she got to see it so that he could see the look upon her face each and every time.

#39 – Solid

His presence in her life was an ever-present form, unwavering and unmoving in its devotion and faith.

#40 – Spring

Despite the fact that she was gone, when the flowers bloomed, he could almost feel her presence there, wafting about him in a sweet aroma of bitter sweet memories.

#41 – Stable

It wasn't long before Kenshin realized that without Kaoru acting as his sheath, he could not stand on his own.

#42 – Strange

As he wandered throughout the lands, Kenshin couldn't help but think how odd it felt be in absence of her smiles.

#44 – Taboo

She sat there watching the ceremony, feeling as if she had broken something sacred in wishing that she were the bride he was marrying.

#45 – Ugly

She told him that when she looked at him, she saw a man—a mortal, but when he looked in the mirror, all he really saw was the image of a monster gazing back at him.

#46 – War

They grew up as childhood friends in which he protected her from the bullies; however, now, at an age where both could fend for themselves, they still couldn't seem to break the habit of battling off potential enemies.

#47 – Water

He threw a pebble into the rock, watching as the surface distorted, rippled, and changed within that time, yet in the end, returned back to what it once was.

#48 – Welcome

She needn't say a word; the simple extending of a hand was enough to tell him that he could stay.

#49 – Winter

He watched her as she slept: her white hair, her pale skin, her thin eyelids, and he couldn't help but think that even in the end of their years, she was still as radiant as a summer sun.

#50 – Wood

The bokken in her hands symbolized the faith she had in the good of humans, it was a symbol of a dream that he dubbed naïve; however, it was also a strength that Kenshin, despite his years of fighting, could never truly possess.

--

If anyone found any mistakes, I'm open to critiques.


End file.
